I hate Harry Potter
by demonprincess17
Summary: Blaine hates Harry Potter. Kurt must convert him. R/R please. Slight spoilers for the harry Potter series.


**-Ok, so in all the other stories, Blaine loves HP, b/c Darren loves HP in real life... So I decided to make Blaine a Potter-Hater, and Kurt must convert him. GLEE belongs to Ryan, Brad and Ian.-**

I, Blaine Anderson, hate Harry Potter. I've hated him since I was little. When the movies first came out, everyone called me Harry, or told me I looked just like Daniel Radcliffe. And I couldn't stand it! I'm my own person, Blaine Anderson. The fact that I was compared to Harry Potter was one of the reasons I started gelling my hair. I kept trying to escape it, but the nicknames kept coming. In the 6th grade, I was called "the boy who lived" the entire year. 7th grade was spent avoiding the girls who started crushing in me, due to the resemblance. When I transferred to Dalton my sophomore year of high school, I thought the names would stop. They didn't, though they did subside. It was only after I told Wes and David how much I didn't like being called Harry Potter, did the names stop altogether. Say what you will about Wes and David, they are the greatest friends a guy could ask for, even if they are insane.I didn't have to worry about being called Harry junior year, until after I met Kurt. But his Harry was completely different from the wizard. He referred to Harry from "When Harry met Sally" and when we finally started dating, he called me that on our first official date.

"Kurt..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Please don't, don't call me that"

"Why not? Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt's eyes shone with sincerity, and I told him about my long running battle with the chosen one. Kurt squinted at me, then smiled and nodded.

"I see the resemblance. But why wouldn't you want to be compared to Harry Potter, Blaine? Dan Radcliffe is very handsome." Kurt grinned.

"Kurt, I am not Dan Radcliffe. I'm me!"

"Blaine, have you ever even seen the movies? Or read the books?"

"Well, no." I admitted. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt grinned. "Perfect. We are having a Potter-party movie marathon!"

* * *

><p>And so, now here I am, sitting in Kurt's living room, waiting for him to start the first Harry Potter movie. Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, and Brittany are here also, as apparently they are all Harry Potter fans as well.<p>

"Blaine, you've seriously never seen any of these?" Finn asked me, a mouthful of popcorn.

"No."

"That's so surprising, you look just like Dan Radcliffe, if you squint a little." Rachel smiled from the couch, where she sat between Finn and Mercedes. Brittany sat on the floor, leaning against the coffee table. I was sitting in the love-seat, leaving room for Kurt to sit next to me.

"Ok, let's start this thing up. As we all know, Blaine here has never seen any of these movies, so let's not spoil the endings for him, Ok?"Kurt started the DVD, and sat next to me. The movie was actually quite good, and I found myself grinning at the end.

"Up next is Chamber of Secrets." Kurt grinned, and Finn put the next DVD in.

"Wait, do you own all of these?" I asked Kurt.

"Not Azkaban, or Half-blood, but Mercedes does, so she brought those." Kurt shrugged "Now, shh, movies on"

The second movie was even better than the first, especially considering Lockhart. The third one, and then fourth one were amazing as well.

"Year five: Order of the Phoenix." Rachel announced, "My personal favorite."I sat in awe as I watched the antics of Luna Lovegood, who was slowly becoming my favorite character.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so they just broke up? Because she ratted them out?"<p>

"Well, yes. She betrayed Harry."

"But he loved her!" I stared at the screen. How could Harry have just left Cho like that?

"He only thought he loved her. His true love, the girl he ends up with, has been in front of everyone him the entire time. It just takes him a little longer to notice." Kurt said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"But-"

"And the kiss they share. Their first kiss, excuse the pun, is magical. It comes out of nowhere, she doesn't even expect it, but she loved it you can tell." Kurt grinned, a dreamy look in his eye.

"Are we still talking about Harry Potter?" I looked at Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt nodded. I noticed that he was blushing.

"Oh man! I just figured out that if Blaine is Harry, that makes Kurt, Ginny!" Finn leapt up.

"Wait! Ginny?" I stared at the screen, as the ginger-girl appeared.

"Damn it, Finn! I said no spoilers!" Kurt yelled.

"Well, that makes me Hermione." Rachel grinned.

"Right." Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You definitely have her annoying attitude down to a T"

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Brittany piped up from where she was lying on the floor.

"And I'm no one, because I am not that lame." Mercedes scoffed.

"Oh come on Mercedes. If you don't pick some one to be, we'll make you Hagrid. Or Snape." Kurt warned.

"I'll be Snape. He's bad, but with a soft-side."

"That sounds more like Puckerman." Rachel said

"Mercedes, you should be Dobby. You're loyal to your friends, to the point where you would die for them." Brittany said.

"Wait, does Dobby die?" I turned to Kurt.

"I'm not telling you anything. Britt's actually kind of spot on there." Kurt turned to Mercedes.

"I don't wanna be a house elf! Especially not Dobby, he dies!" Mercedes complained.

"Dobby dies!" My lip quivered.

"Ugh. Since apparently we're telling all the spoilers, yes Dobby dies. Harry and Ginny get together, as do Ron and Hermione."

"Well duh. They liked each other from the first movie." I said.

"Let's just move on." Kurt sighed.

"Who would be Cho Chang?" Finn asked.

"Jeremiah, the GAP guy." Kurt answered.

"KURT!" I gasped at my boyfriend.

"What? You had an unrequited crush on the guy, which made you blind to what was right in front of you. Luckily, you figured it out in time." Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, ok. Holy shit, did Sirius just die!"

"Yes. Shh, that's not even the best part." Rachel chimed in from the couch.

* * *

><p>As the the fifth movie ended, it was nearing 11pm, and we hadn't even eaten yet.<p>

"Let me order a pizza. One vegan slice, two meat lovers slices, one plain cheese, one pepperoni and sausage, one vegetarian, one mushroom and Canadian bacon." Finn listed each person's pizza order.

"Get some cheese bread, and dipping sauce." Mercedes requested.

"And those little brownie things." I added.

"Right." Finn ordered the pizza et al, and then set up the sixth movie.

"Whoa, Snape's Dark Arts teacher now? Nice." I grinned. Kurt and Mercedes shared a look.

"What? Oh god, Snape's gonna die isn't he?"

"No. Snape doesn't die. Watch though, it gets really interesting." Brittany mused.

"She's so intuitive when it comes to Harry Potter." I stared at Brittany.

"It's the one thing she has a good grasp on. We think it's because the fantasy aspect of it is how real life feels for her." Kurt shrugged. I nodded and went back to watching the movie. A few scenes later, I found himself holding back a laugh at Ron's crazy antics. When the ginger fell off the couch, I was shaking from laughter.

"YES! That is definitely what love feels like!" I grinned at Kurt, who hit me lightly on the arm.

"Watch." Kurt movie progressed. As the end drew nearer, I suddenly realized who was gonna die in this movie.

"Oh crud." I whispered. Kurt turned to me.

"Your half-swears are adorable. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope." I bit my lower lip, "I'll tell you later."

"Ok." Kurt turned back to the movie. My fears were realized, as Dumbledore plummeted from the Astronomy Tower.

"No! Dumbledore!" I sniffed.

"Blaine, are you crying?" Rachel stared at me.

"That is so sad!" I cried. Kurt hugged me.

"I know baby, I know." Kurt rocked me back and forth.

"It's time for 7 part one!" Brittany grinned.

"Part one? So it's in two parts?" I sniffed again.

"Part two hasn't come out yet. We're going to the midnight premier." Mercedes said, as she set up the DVD. "You can come with."

"Dress up as Harry." Brittany grinned.

"Yeah, Ok." I smiled as well. The movie was amazing, and I kept my eyes glued to the screen the entire time. Each death found me grabbing Kurt's hand, and trying not to cry.

"It just ends? Just like that?" I stared at the screen, eyes wide as the credits began to roll.

"Yes." Finn turned the TV off, and put the DVD back in its case.

"We have to wait until part two." Kurt shrugged, and got up.

"When does part two come out?" I asked.

"July 15th." Everyone else in the room said simultaneously.

"Cool." I grinned.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Brittany got up, and walked up to Kurt's room.

"Ok, girls and Kurt in Kurt's room. Blaine and me in my room." Finn got up, and helped Rachel who was half asleep.

"Don't get any ideas!" Kurt and Rachel teased at the same time.

"Not my type. Sorry." I shrugged.

"Not mine either, sorry." Finn said. Everyone headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>At around 1 am, I snuck downstairs, and put "Sorcerer's Stone" into the DVD player.<p>

"Watching it again?" Kurt asked as he came downstairs.

"Yeah." I scooted over on the couch, and Kurt sat next to me.

We fell asleep, just as the troll picked up Harry in the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p>That's were Mercedes found them the next morning, curled up on the couch, the DVD logo bouncing across the screen. She smiled at them, and took the DVD out.<p> 


End file.
